Hogwarts, Is History
by Melanie Amelia Black
Summary: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Melanie Black, and Draco Malfoy. All out of Hogwarts, and having to grow up. What will life have to offer them? Revised! New & Improved!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is what would have been the sequel to The Eyes of Black. But, I decided to end that story, and go ahead with this one. Here is a prologue, explaining Melanie's story. I'm not really a fan of OC's but, I love Melanie. The story is not only sorrounded around her, but also around Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. She is a main character, though, which is why I felt this prologue was necessary.  
Also, this story does not go along with Order of The Phoenix, except for the fact that Sirius is dead, and Lucius is in Azkaban. So, please, keep that in mind when you read my story? ))

Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Melanie, the rest belong to the absolutely brilliant Jo, the author of the splendid Harry Potter series.

PROLOGUE

Melanie Black, the daughter of the infamous Sirius Black, had grown up in a orphanage in New York. Up until she was 15, when she found out her father had been killed. She was then sent to Hogwarts, now that her father was gone Dumbledore felt it would be safe for her to return.

Upon arriving at Hogwarts she was sorted into Gryffindor. She became fast friends with Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley. Once Harry learned she was Sirius' daughter, then began to form a sort of brother-sister bond. They were there to help each other cope with such a loss. Melanie also formed a special bond with Hermione, they became best friends.

After Melanie's first year at Hogwarts, she moved in with Hermione, and her family. Not being able to stand the thought of having to go back to New York, and leaving England, where her heart was. Hermione's parents treated Melanie as their own, she got to experience what a loving family was really like. Now that she had come to Hogwarts, she knew what love was.

One of the many people who had taught her this was Draco Malfoy. She had met Draco during her first week at Hogwarts. She had been lead to believe that he was a pompous brat that she would want nothing to do with. But, she couldn't help but be attracted to him. Eventually they formed a relationship and Melanie got to see that there was more to him than the typical Slytherin stereotype. Draco had struggled with his father, who was a follower of Lord Voldemort, and had been sent to Azkaban. Draco did not want to end up like this, and vowed to never turn to the dark side. Melanie helped him with this struggle.  
Melanie's biggest struggle was with her Mom. She didn't know who she was, where she was, and why she didn't want her. All she knew was that she had abandoned her at birth, and left her and her father all alone. She had come to find out later in her time at Hogwarts that her mother had also been killed a couple years after Melanie was born. She had fallen at the hands of Peter Pettigrew, when he had attacked many other people wizards and muggles alike.

Now, Melanie was fresh out of Hogwarts. She lived in a three-bedroom flat with Hermione, and Ginny. She and Ginny worked at Fred and George Weasley's, Ginny's twin brothers, joke shop Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, located in Diagon Alley. This was only for the time being though. Melanie hoped to one day have her own shop in Diagon Alley.  
All three of them were also in relationships. Melanie was, of course, still seeing Draco. Ginny was seeing Harry, and Hermione was not only seeing, but engaged to Ron.  
Let's watch as the story unfolds and our friends learn about being an adult. Where will their lives take them?

(A/N: Chapter one will be posted right after this. Reviewing is appreciated, but flaming is not. Please, do not flame me. If you want to give me advice, that's fine, but be nice about it? I would never flame another author, and hope to be treated with the same respect. I really hope you all will enjoy my story, as much as I enjoy writing it! ). Love, Jonna. ) 


	2. Weddings & Wheezes

A/N: Here's chapter one of my new multi-chaptered fic! I hope you enjoy it! I really hope you like Melanie, she's my creation. And, of course, I hope you like the story. ))

(Pre-OotP warning: Also, this story does not go along with Order of The Phoenix, except for the fact that Sirius is dead, and Lucius is in Azkaban. So, please, keep that in mind when you read my story? ))

Disclaimer: The only character that belongs to me is Melanie, the rest belong to the absolutely brilliant Jo, the author of the splendid Harry Potter series.

Chapter One:

"Melanie! Ginny! Get up, we're going to be late!" Yelled a frantic Hermione racing down the hallway of their flat.

Melanie raised up from her bed and looked at her alarm clock. It was only 7:00 a.m. She let out a annoyed groan.

"Hermione, Madame Malkin's isn't going anywhere, you know. They're opened all day." Melanie said to her as she walked into the kitchen, where Hermione was fixing breakfast. She took a seat at the table.

"I know Mel, but I'm so anxious to try on my dress. I want to get there early. Besides, we have so much to do today, we might as well get this part over with." She said as she turned the sausages in the skillet.

"Mione!" Groaned a sleepy redhead still her pajamas walking into the kitchen. "It's too early..." She sat down in the chair beside Melanie, and plopped her head down on the table. Making a soft clunk as her head made contact with the wood.

"Well, Gin, look at it this way." Melanie said, as she stroked Ginny's soft red hair. "We could be at the joke shop, taking orders from Fred and George about now." Ginny raised her head up, there was a light red spot on her forehead.

"This, is true." She nodded in agreement. Then rubbed the spot on her forehead. "Owe, I guess I shouldn't have done that." She grimaced.

Melanie laughed at Ginny. "Come on, Gin, let's go help Hermione with breakfast." She said as she got up and began to make toast.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HATE lavender!" Ginny exclaimed after trying on her bridesmaid dress. "Redheads and lavender do NOT mix."

"Gin, it looks great. Really!" Melanie said, she had the same dress on. She looked into the mirror. "Well, I think they're beautiful, Mione." She smiled.

"Thank you, Mel." Hermione said, grinning. "That's why you're the Matron of Honor"  
Melanie let out a giggle, she had a bit of a smug look on her face.

"Well, of course you'd like them Mel." Ginny said. "Your dark hair goes great with it." Ginny looked at her enviously. She was right, Melanie's raven hair went nicely with the shade of lavender.

"Well, first off Gin, I would kill for your hair. And secondly this is Hermione's wedding. I think she should get whatever color bridesmaid dress she wants." Melanie said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ginny said, feeling a bit guilty. Ginny wasn't really a brat, she was just a bit feisty at times.

"Guys, guys! Look!" Hermione said. Melanie and Ginny turned around to see that she had tried on her wedding dress. It was stunning. Hermione looked into the mirror, beaming. "It's perfect!" She let out an excited squeal that was not very Hermione. Hermione's dress was white, of course, and sleeveless. It was simple until you got to where it poofed out. It was embroidered with lavender flowers and the lace was sparkly.

"Ginny, I say we make a pact. If Draco and Harry haven't proposed by the time this year's over. We're finding someone else." Melanie said, only half serious.

"Deal." Ginny smirked. "I think Neville Longbottom and Colin Creavey are still available."

"Good deal." Melanie said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Oh, Neville's no longer available.." Hermione said in a matter-of-factly tone As she examined the back of her dress..

"What?" Melanie and Ginny both said in unison.

"He proposed to Luna last week, she owled yesterday..."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked.

"I just hadn't thought of it, I guess... my minds been so busy on this wedding."

"I always thought they'd make a nice couple.." Melanie said, as she tied her long black hair up in a pony tail. "Now, can we get out of these dresses?"

-  
"Mel! I need you to go and restock the extendable ears, we're out!" George ordered, knocking Melanie out of her daydream.

"Huh--? Oh, okay." She said, and made her way from behind the counter of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, to the storage room. She got the rather heavy box of extendable ears, and began stocking them back on the shelves.

"So, are we going to close the shop the day of Ron and Mione's wedding or...?" Melanie asked Fred, who was putting pricing, and anti-theft spells on some skiving snack boxes.

"Absolutely not." He said, in a somewhat insulted tone. "That's primetime for Hogwarts students to be in Hogsmeade shopping, we would lose so much business!" Fred said.

"Fred!" Melanie scolded. "Your brother's getting married, you and George are both groomsmen, Ginny and I are both part of the bridal party. Who may I ask is going to run this store? Molly would kill you if you worked instea--"

"My dear Melanie..." Fred said, shaking his head. "You've been working for me oh, what? Two years? You've been friends with my family for, five? I thought you would have known me by now... I always have something up my robe!"

Melanie raised an eyebrow. "I think the more appropriate way to say it is sleeve, Fred. And it's one day, why does this have to be some huge deal?"

"Time is money, dear friend..." Fred smirked playfully.

"When all the sudden were you so worried about money?" Melanie asked, scowling at him. She figured arguing wasn't going to do any good, so she caved. "Right, so what's up your robe, anyway?"

"Melanie! You minx! I don't think Draco would be to happy, but if you really want--"

"Fred!"

"Err, right. I can't tell you, George and I are still working on it.."

"I don't see why you're working on some big project for just one day." Melanie said.

"Well, we just figured Ron and Hermione's wedding day would be a good trial run. Then we'll be able to use this for any other time we'll all be busy." He nodded.

"Whatever..." Melanie said, and continued stocking the extendable ears. Then a small group of kids ran up to the counter, handfuls of ton tongue toffees in their hands.

"These will show those nasty Slytherins!" One of the children said, the rest agreed with them.

Melanie just shook her head and walked up to the counter, a smile on her face.

"Tsk, tsk, boys... Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes are banned from Hogwarts, you know that." She said, winking.

"We know... But... Don't tell the Headmistress McGonagoll, please?" The twelve year old said, a hopeful look in his eye.

"Well, I was never one to try and prevent a good prank, so your secret's safe with me. Will that be all?" She said, as she rang up the toffee's with her wand.

"That's all, thanks!" The boy said happily as the group ran out of the store.

End of Chapter One

(A/N: Reviewing is appreciated, but flaming is not. Please, do not flame me. If you want to give me advice, that's fine, but be nice about it? I would never flame another author, and hope to be treated with the same respect. I really hope you all will enjoy my story, as much as I enjoy writing it! ). Love, Jonna) 


End file.
